Kecoa
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Ketika ada foging di sekolah, asrama cowok mendadak gaduh / warn: school!AU, garing, bahasa campur aduk, dialog non-baku, ada kata kasar, dan OOC akut


"Hm?" dahi Dazai mengernyit ketika menoleh ke arah jendela kelas.

"Apaan?" Nikolai yang duduk di depannya menoleh sedikit.

"Itu lho ..." tangan kiri pemuda bersurai coklat itu menunjuk ke arah gedung asrama cowok yang bisa terlihat dari jendela kelas mereka—tangan kanannya megangin susu kotakan yang belum sempet habis diminum meski Kunikida-sensei udah mengajar dari 30 menit lalu.

Beberapa murid yang berada di sekitar Dazai ikut menoleh. Dari jendela, terlihat asap putih mengepul keluar dari pintu dan beberapa jendela kamar asrama cowok yang terbuka.

"Ada yang kebakar di asrama?" alis Twain naik satu.

"Hie?!" pekik Atsushi.

"Canda, canda ..."

"Kemarin ada yang terkena demam berdarah di kelas sebelah, jadi pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk melakukan foging," Kunikida-sensei menginterupsi dari depan kelas, "berhubung asrama cowok hampir selesai dan bentar lagi giliran gedung sekolah ini, jadi cepat selesaikan tugas kalian—dan Dazai, simpan dulu itu minumanmu!"

Dazai nyengir, lalu menyimpan susu kotaknya di bawah meja dan kembali fokus pada tugas matematikanya.

"Eh, kalo foging ..." Kajii kembali memperhatikan asrama cowok lewat jendela, "yosh! Banyak kecoa malam ini!"

"Eh ..." para siswa yang diduga takut dengan makhluk jahanam yang barusan disebut Kajii langsung membatu.

"Kajii!"

"M-maaf, Sensei!"

**~o~**

**Kecoa**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Rate: T**

**Warn: bahasa dan dialog campur-campur dan kadang non-baku, sedikit kata-kata kasar, OOC, dan punya AU yg sama dengan ff Roommate, tapi jangkauannya lebih luas :'v)**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

"Racun serangga ... racun serangga ..."

Akutagawa menoleh sedikit dari tempat tidur, lantas menemukan Atsushi sedang membongkar meja belajarnya. Si surai hitam mengernyit.

"Kapan kita punya racun serangga?"

"E-eh ..." Atsushi terdiam.

Habis sudah. Mana dianya takut kecoa, pula. Lari-lari di lorong gara-gara banyak kecoa di lorong ampe sempat kena tegur Pak Ango sudah cukup buatnya, Atsushi tidak mau kalo saat tidur nanti dirinya dirambati oleh makhluk kecil jahanam itu.

"Takut amat sama kecoa," ledek Akutagawa.

"G-gua nggak takut ya!"

"Terus tadi itu?"

"Dih ..."

Atsushi mendengus kecil. Akutagawa hanya terkekeh kecil sambil beranjak dan mengambil handuk. "Gua mandi duluan, ya?"

"E-eh, tunggu ..."

"Kecoanya nggak bakalan makan elo, Nakajima."

Atsushi akhirnya diam. Anak itu memilih untuk duduk saja di meja belajar, gabut. Akutagawa hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi. Namun tiba-tiba pemuda itu membeku di tempat.

Di dalam kamar mandi, dua ekor kecoa besar tampak merayap di dinding. Salah satunya tampak terbang sesekali dan nyaris terbang ke arah Akutagawa ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

_Bruk!_

"Lho ..." Atsushi menoleh, "itu tadi—LAH, AKUTAGAWA, LU NAPA?! Duh, jangan pingsan dulu lah—INI KECOANYA NANTI SIAPA YANG MAU MATIIN?!"

~o~

Chuuya mengangkat seekor kecoa yang tadi sempat merayapi kakinya dengan alis sebelah—rasanya geli-geli gimana gitu pas enam pasang kaki kasar itu menyentuh kulitnya, untung Chuuya bukan orang yang takut kecoa macam si Atsushi. Sejenak pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, lalu melempar kecoa yang dipegangnya ke lantai yang tergenang air guna membunuh si kecoa, lalu lanjut mandi.

Dalam hati Chuuya sedikit merutuki ucapan Kajii tadi siang—kecoanya beneran ada di mana-mana! Bayangkan hampir di setiap sudut gedung asrama cowok, Chuuya bisa nemu seenggaknya satu dari sekian kecoa yang akhirnya keluar setelah sekian tahun bersembunyi entah di sudut bagian mana.

Mungkin buat Chuuya ini tidak terlalu masalah, kalo aja teriakan Atsushi atau Poe yang takut kecoa nggak membuat telinganya pengang. Belum lagi Chuuya tadi nyaris menimpa kecoa yang nyantai di ranjangnya kalau nggak diteriakin Dazai tadi, duh.

Satu kecoa lagi terlihat keluar dari dalam saluran air. Chuuya iseng melemparkan segayung air pada makhluk itu supaya tidak mendekatinya.

"Kayak begini bisa ampe berapa hari nih ..." Chuuya misuh-misuh sendiri. dianya ingat saat ada foging di daerah rumahnya, makhluk coklat jahanam itu berkeliaran bebas di rumahnya lebih dari tiga hari.

"Woy, Pendek, gua pinjem topi lu, ya?!" suara Dazai terdengar dari luar. Chuuya sedikit mendelik—rada sensi dipanggil pendek.

"Awas rusak!" balas Chuuya—lagi males debat, toh juga ntar Dazai yang menang.

Chuuya cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mandinya, lalu mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan badannya—ada satu kecoa terlihat jatuh dari handuknya, tapi Chuuya cuek aja dan tetep ngeringin badannya walau handuk tadi abis dirambati kecoa.

Begitu selesai mengeringkan badannya dan mengikat handuk di tubuh bagian bawah, pemuda itu langsung keluar dari kamar mandi—niatnya ngambil baju terus balik lagi ke kamar mandi, ogah dia ganti baju kalo ada Dazai di dekatnya (selain kalo pas pergantian jam olahraga, itu Chuuya terpaksa).

"Lu ngapain?" alis Chuuya naik sebelah begitu menemukan Dazai tengah berlutut di pojokan kamar, entah ngapain.

Dazai menoleh. "Eh, Chuuya," sapanya sambil tersenyum idiot, "gue dapet peliharaan baru, ehe~"

"Ha?"

"Liat, nih," si pemuda sableng berbalik sempurna, lalu menunjukkan topi Chuuya yang barusan ia pinjam.

"Topi gue?!"

"Duh, Chuu ..." Dazai kini mendekat, "liat baik-baik coba—mereka masih kecil-kecil, orang tuanya nggak ada, jadi gue piara aja."

Manik Chuuya sedikit memincing. Walau agak samar, tapi sekarang terlihat beberapa kecoa ukuran kecil berkeliaran bebas dalam topinya. Chuuya mendelik lagi.

"Hehe, lucu ka—"

"LUCU NDASMU! ITU TOPI GUE KENAPA LO JADIIN SARANG KECOA ANJERR?!"

"Aduduh, sakit Chuu— IYA IYA, LEPAS DULU ITU SENDALNYA, JAN DIPUKUL INI ANAK-ANAK GUA!"

~o~

"Gua, kalo ada kecoa di rumah, langsung gua tangkepin terus jadiin kelinci percobaan," Kajii terkekeh sendiri sambil berusaha menangkap kecoa yang lagi merambat santai di dinding atas kamar.

Tachihara diem aja. Matanya menatap horror pada toples berisi belasan kecoa hasil tangkapan sang teman sekamar—Tachihara nggak takut sama kecoa, tapi rada ngeri juga kalo ngeliat kecoa sebegitu banyaknya dikumpulin dalam satu tempat kecil.

"Tau gak abis itu kecoanya gua apain?"

"Lo makan?" Tachihara menanggapi pertanyaan Kajii tanpa minat, tapi si maniak IPA malah terkekeh—oke, Tachihara merinding sekarang.

"Ya enggak lah," Kajii melompat—sejenak ia bersorak karena bisa menangkap kecoa incarannya lagi, "jadi kecoanya gua pindahin dulu satu, terus gua tetesin pake larutan kimia, terus kalo kecoanya mati, gua buang dan ganti pake yg laen."

"Larutan kimia?" alis Tachihara naik satu. "Larutan garem? Cuka?"

"Asam sulfat, ehe—gua bakalan bikin spesies kecoa yang tahan asam sulfat, terus berikutnya gua bakalan bikin spesies yang mampu bertahan dari racun serangga, huahahaha!" Kajii ngakak gaje. Impiannya terdengar nggak masuk akal walau sukses membuat sang teman sekamar merinding.

"Anjirr ..." Tachihara bergidik sendiri—sejenak mengasihani kecoa-kecoa yang sudah jadi korban kegilaan Kajii, lalu mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa dirinya bisa tahan sekamar dengan pemuda gila berkedok maniak IPA itu.

~o~

Kenji sedikit terkekeh di belakang Tanizaki yang asyik mengerjakan tugas sambil mendengar musik. Tangan pemuda bersurai pirang itu memegang seekor kecoa berukuran sedang. Tanizaki terlihat tak terusik—ya iyalah, wong pake earphone dianya. Kenji terkikik lagi, lalu iseng meletakan makhluk kecil itu di atas rambut sang teman sekamar.

Kecoa itu perlahan merambati rambut Tanizaki. Pemuda berhelai jingga itu menoleh ke belakang sambil melepas earphonenya. "Apa itu?"

Kenji hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dunno," ucapnya seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Hee ..." Tanizaki mendongak. Kecoa tadi langsung terjatuh ke dalam baju bagian belakang pemuda itu. Tanizaki langsung berjengit. "A-apa ini?!"

Pemuda itu refleks melompat dari kursinya, lalu meraba-raba punggungnya dengan panik. Ada sensasi seperti kaki-kaki kecil nan kasar merambati punggungnya, Tanizaki serasa mau nangis gara-gara takut setengah idup sama ini makhluk.

"Ini apaan sih huaaaaaa!"

Kenji cuman ngakak gegulingan gegara ngeliat ekspresinya Tanizaki.

~o~

"Udah ditutup?"

"U-udah ..."

"Ya udah," Fyodor mangut-mangut, lalu melempar selimut pada Nikolai. Yang bersangkutan menangkap selimut tadi, lalu langsung melompat ke ranjang dan duduk bergelung sambil megangin sendal jepit. Fyodor udah bergelung duluan sambil megang kaleng racun serangga semprot.

Buat yang nanya itu anak dua lagi ngapain, mereka lagi antisipasi biar nggak ada kecoa yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Saluran air udah ditutup karena menurut Fyodor kecoa lebih banyak keluar dari sana—meski yang nutupin si Nikolai sih. Terus sendal jepit dan racun serangga itu antisipasi berikutnya kalau-kalau ada kecoa yang udah keburu masuk.

Keduanya melirik ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Ketakutan akan kecoa membuat insting mendadak tajam, jadi kalo ada pergerakan sedikit aja dari sesuatu yang nggak dikenal pasti langsung noleh.

"Liat sesuatu?"

"Ga ada."

Nikolai dan Fyodor tanpa sadar mundur ke belakang. Agak pelan, dan mereka baru nyadar abis punggung masing-masing saling berbenturan. Keduanya sejenak saling lirik, lalu kembali jaga-jaga.

—_ketika lo sama temen sekamar lo sama-sama takut sama makhluk menjijikan bernama kecoa, inilah yang terjadi._

"Udah aman kayaknya," Fyodor menghela napas lega, lalu membuka selimutnya.

"Eh, serius?" Nikolai ikut membuka selimutnya, "bagusla—"

Tiba-tiba keduanya terdiam. Mata mereka tidak bisa lepas dari teman sekamar satu sama lain.

"N-nik ..."

"D-dos-kun ..."

Tangan kanan keduanya sama-sama terangkat, lalu menunjuk bahu masing-masing dengan wajah pucat. Lagi, keduanya diam, kemudian lamat-lamat melirik ke arah leher masing-masing.

Fyodor nyaris berjengit ketika menemukan seekor kecoa berdiam di bahunya. Nikolai lebih parah lagi—ada dua ekor kecoa di bahunya, dan salah satunya tampak merambat menuju leher. Keduanya saling berpandangan sambil bergidik ngeri.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

~o~

"Abis foging ini biasanya enak. Gua sama kakak-adek gua suka nangkepin kecoa yang gede-gede, terus masukin dalem toples. Itu kecoa kita pelihara ampe mereka mati—biasanya lama sih, bisa dua-tiga minggu, paling lama 3 bulan."

"Anjirr ..." Twain sedikit bergidik. Tangannya masih mainin sendal jepit—jaga-jaga kalo ada kecoa, ato mau nabok wajahnya Steinbeck yang dari abis mandi tadi nyeritain kecoa mulu juga boleh kalo Twain minat, sayangnya menurut pemuda itu sendal jepitnya terlalu bagus buat mendarat di wajah teman sekamarnya.

"Keren, kan?" Steinbeck nyengir.

"Jijik njerr," balas Twain, "emang orang tua lo nggak jijik apa liat kecoa gede dipelihara ama anak-anaknya?"

"Mereka malah suka," ujar Steinbeck, "ibu gua hobi ngasih wortel ke itu kecoa kalo abis pulang belanja. Terus bapak gua katanya pengen bikin peternakan kecoa di belakang rumah, tapi ga jadi gara-gara daerah rumah gua sering banget kena foging."

Twain bergidik lagi. Mendengar ucapan Steinbeck membuatnya ingat pada Kajii dan curhatan Tachihara—seenggaknya kalo Kajii cuman anak itu sendiri, lah si Steinbeck satu keluarga!

"Kata adekku, bapak gua mau bikin tangki akuarium buat kecoa, masa," pemuda bersurai pirang itu terkekeh, "kayaknya bakalan seru deh pas gua pulang~"

"Hii," Twain tambah bergidik—kalau-kalau pas liburan nanti Steinbeck mengajaknya main ke rumahnya, biar tiket pesawat dibayarin juga Twain ogah pergi ke sana.

~o~

"Asrama cewek ribut, ya?" Ranpo menggumam sambil membuka sebungkus keripik kentang, "di asrama cowok juga banyak yang ribut. Padahal cuman kecoa doang."

"M-mereka serem, Ranpo-san," Poe bergelung dalam selimut, ga megang apa-apa karena nggak punya racun serangga dan masih sayang sama sendal jepitnya.

"Serem dari mana coba?"

"R-ranpo-san nggak pernah dirambatin, k-kan?"

"Kalo yang itu enggak, sih," Ranpo berujar sambil makan keripiknya.

"Nah!"

"Tapi aku pernah nangkepin kecoa pake tangan buat tugas sekolah pas SD, yang laen malah nangkep belalang ato jangkrik."

Poe kicep.

"Kecoa nggak ada serem-seremnya, sumpah," pemuda bermata sipit itu lanjut makan keripik, "cobain deh."

"E-enggak mau ..."

"Ayolah~" sebenarnya Ranpo ingin menarik Poe keluar dari selimutnya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi—terakhir kali ia ke sana 10 menit lalu, ada beberapa kecoa sedang bersantai di dekat saluran air dan klosetnya—tapi pemuda itu terlalu malas dan keripik di tangan membuatnya betah duduk, maka ia tidak jadi beranjak.

Poe balik masuk ke dalam selimut—membuat Ranpo ingat pada guru TIK mereka yang kalo ke mana-mana suka bawa selimut futon cem orang kedinginan. Tapi tak lama kemudian pemuda itu keluar lagi, katanya gerah. Ranpo cuek makan keripik.

"R-ranpo-san ..."

Ranpo melirik. "Hm?"

"I-itu ..." Poe menunjuk tangan Ranpo, "ada yang gerak-gerak ..."

"Hng?" Ranpo mengangkat tangannya hingga sejajar dengan mata. Terlihat jelas seekor kecoa sedang merambat di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Ranpo dapat ide.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu meletakan keripiknya di atas meja, lalu mengambil kecoa itu dari lengannya.

"Poe, sini dulu."

"E-eh ..." Poe menoleh.

Ranpo menyerigai, serta merta melemparkan kecoa itu ke arah Poe.

"H-hie?!"

Poe langsung ambruk. Ranpo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lah, malah pingsan ..."

**~(belum) end~**

**Yo, Vira di sini dan kembali menebar kegajean dan kegaringan :"v /digebuk**

**Banyak yg bikin saia terinspirasi bikin ff gaje ini. Dari catetan, buku kisi-kisi UNBK, bahkan pengalaman sendiri. Dan jujur saia takut sama yg namanya kecoa :"v**

**Dah, sebenernya saia nggak tau mau ngomong apaan. Saia gabut, dan ide ini udah bersarang di kepala dari TDS kemaren—berhubung hari ini udah selesai TDSnya jadi saia bebas nulis lagi, hehe :v /ga inget ada simulasi minggu depan dianya**

**Btw, saia bikin omake (gaje sih omakenya :'v). Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak mau dicobain deh :v /dihajar readers**

**[catatan nggak penting: saya nyesel ngetik keyword 'kecoa' di mbah gugel buat nyari cover sama informasi soal umur kecoa :'v]**

**-Vira D Ace-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~omake 1~**

Oda-sensei dan Ango-sensei berjalan perlahan menyusuri perkarangan sekolah sambil menyorot senter, memastikan agar tidak ada siswa yang masih berkeliaran pada jam malam—juga mengingat tadi pagi ada foging, Oda-senseo ingin memastikan tidak ada kucing liar atau apapun itu yang mati karena keracunan asap. Suasana sepi, dan sesekali ada kecoa melintas.

"Nggak ada anak-anak di sini, kayaknya," Ango-sensei menoleh pada rekan jaga malamnya hari ini, "gedung sekolah kudu dicek, nggak?"

Oda-sensei mengangkat bahu. "Terserah, sih—lagian di sana ada Fukuzawa-sensei lagi meriksa berkas di ruang guru, sama Mori-sensei lagi mau mastiin bahan-bahan kimia di lab IPA nggak ada yang kecampur sama asap foging."

"Ah, begitu ..." Ango-sensei mangut-mangut, "jadi, ngapain?"

"Jaga di pos aja, deh," ucap Oda-sensei, "jam sembilan pulang, tukeran jaga sama satpamnya. Besok masih ngajar."

"Iya juga ..."

Baru keduanya akan beranjak, seorang pemuda berlari dengan agak tergesa ke arah mereka.

"O-oda-sensei ... Ango-sensei ..." panggil pemuda itu sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

Ango-sensei menoleh. "Ya?"

"T-temen saya, Sensei, pingsan di kamar ..." ujar pemuda itu.

"Loh, kenapa?!" Oda-sensei terkejut.

"K-kayaknya gara-gara ngeliat kecoa—soalnya saya ngeliat ada kecoa di dekatnya," pemuda itu berujar lagi, "dia takut kecoa tapi sok-sok-an ngeledekin saya."

Oda-sensei dan Ango-sensei sweatdrop.

_Alasan macam apa itu? Lagian itu ujung-ujungnya kok malah ngadu?_

"Y-ya udah ..." Oda-sensei sejenak memandang Ango-sensei, "nanti Sensei bawa temenmu ke UKS, ya? Namamu siapa? Dari kamar mana? Kelas mana? Temenmu namanya siapa?"

"Nakajima—"

"Sensei, temen saya ada yang pingsan!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang dan berteriak.

"Pingsan kenapa?" kali ini Ango-sensei yang bertanya—karena Oda-sensei masih harus ngurusin pemuda tadi.

"D-dia kaget gara-gara ada kecoa di tangannya ..."

Lagi, kedua guru berbeda mata pelajaran itu sweatdrop.

"Sensei, tolongin temen saya! Dia pingsan di kamar!"

Lalu berikutnya setidaknya ada 20 siswa melapor soal teman mereka yang pingsan di kamar. Alasannya ketika ditanyai sama—kalo nggak ngeliat kecoa ato dirambatin kecoa ya gara-gara fobia sama kecoa. Rata-rata yang melapor dari asrama cewek, tapi yang dari asrama cowok juga ada. Mungkin faktor panik ato emang nggak tau gimana cara ngerawat orang pingsan yang bikin mereka lari ke guru-guru yang kebetulan lagi jaga malam.

"Ango-sensei," panggil Oda-sensei.

"Ya?" Ango-sensei menoleh.

"Coba telepon Yosano-sensei sama Kunikida-sensei. Panggilin ke sini buat bantuin anak-anak—UKS pasti nggak cukup."

"Fukuzawa-sensei sama Mori-sensei nggak?"

"Aku denger ada ribut-ribut dari kantor guru—kayaknya mereka sibuk, jadi mereka nggak usah."

"Baiklah."

Lalu malam itu, dua guru yang harusnya pulang jam sembilan, ditambah dua guru yang barusan dipanggil, sibuk bolak-balik di dalam gedung asrama cowok dan gedung asrama cewek sampai di atas jam sepuluh demi anak-anak didik mereka yang pingsan karena syok (ngeliat kecoa) itu.

**~end~**

**~omake 2~**

"Bah, banyak banget kecoanya ..." Mori-sensei mengangkat kakinya sedikit, lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya demi mengusir kecoa yang merambati kakinya.

Guru kimia merangkap fisika itu berdecak kecil. Dirinya nggak suka kalo lagi asyik ngecek cairan kimia terus malah ngerasain kaki-kaki kecil ngerambat di kaki. Nggak enak, dia butuh racun serangga—seingatnya kaleng semprot itu diletakan di ruang guru, jadi ia keluar sebentar dari lab IPA dan melangkah santai menuju ruang guru.

Samar-samar ia bisa dengar suara gaduh dari asrama cowok yang letaknya memang bersebelahan dengan gedung sekolah. Entah apa yang anak-anak didiknya lakukan di sana sampai segaduh itu, Mori-sensei tidak terlalu memikirkannya—lagian ada Oda-sensei sama Ango-sensei yang jaga malam hari ini, kan?

Mendekati ruang guru, telinga Mori-sensei kembali menangkap suara gaduh. Alis pria itu naik satu.

"Ada apaan, sih? Kok pada gaduh?" gumamnya.

Pria itu perlahan membuka pintu ruang guru. Namun belum ia masuk, sesuatu melesat melewatinya.

"Mori-sensei, awas!"

Mori-sensei refleks menyingkir. Seorang pria dengan kaleng racun serangga semprot tiba-tiba melesat ke arah apa yang melewati Mori-sensei tadi dan langsung menyemprotkan racun serangga ke arah yang bersangkutan. Pria itu terkesiap.

_Sebenernya ini adegan harusnya keren, tapi senjatanya yang buat ngebunuh kecoa tadi ngancurin suasana._

"Ke ruang guru mau ngapain?" Fukuzawa-sensei berbalik, lalu bertanya to the point. "Banyak kecoa di dalam."

"I-itu ... aku mau ngambil racun serangga—kecoa di lab IPA banyak banget."

Fukuzawa-sensei menatap Mori-sensei sejenak. "Bantuin dulu sini, ruang guru lebih parah."

"Ha?"

Lalu Mori-sensei menoleh ke dalam ruang guru. Pria itu nyaris memekik ketika melihat puluhan—atau mungkin ratusan—kecoa berkeliaran di setiap sudut ruang guru. Dinding, jendela, bahkan meja guru—intinya lebih banyak dari yang lain. Mori-sensei bergidik.

"Ruang guru ini masih mau dipakai besok—berkas-berkas di sini juga masih penting," Fukuzawa-sensei melemparkan sekaleng racun serangga pada Mori-sensei, "bersihin dulu yang di sini, baru Mori-sensei boleh bersihin yang di lab IPA."

Mori-sensei diam sejenak. Pria itu menatap kaleng semprot di tangannya sejenak, kemudian menatap ruang guru. "Ya sudah ... ayo."

Fukuzawa-sensei merangsek masuk sambil menyemprot kaleng terlebih dahulu, diikuti oleh Mori-sensei yang melakukan hal sama. Malam itu, Fukuzawa-sensei dan Mori-sensei yang dikenal sangar dan—katanya—selalu bersenjatakan katana dan scapel berubah jadi dua orang guru bersenjata kaleng racun serangga semprot dan tetap sangar.

_Apasih gaje._

**~end~**


End file.
